Le dernier jour du reste de ma vie
by saizo
Summary: La raison apprivoisant la folie, c'est le précepte qu'Integra a toujours appliqué avec Alucard. Mais à présent que tout lui échappe, que plus rien n'a de sens, la folie ne pourrait-elle pas, pour une fois, dompter la raison?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je me suis replongée il y a peu dans la série de mangas Hellsing ainsi que dans les OAV et série et je dois dire que ça faisait longtemps que mon petit coeur n'avait pas autant palpité. Comme j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre de la fin de cette saga et qu'il y a trop peu de fics en français sur Hellsing pour apaiser ce grand malheur (j'ai en revanche découvert les Doujinshi sur la série mais on n'a très peu d'accès à la lecture en ligne), je me suis lancée dans un modeste petit écrit. Ce ne sera pas une longue fic. Trois ou quatre chapitres tout au plus. Pour les éventuels lecteurs de mes autres fics qui seraient venus se perdre ici, n'ayez crainte, je ne laisse pas tomber les autres. Simplement, j'ai besoin d'évacuer ce qui me perturbe l'esprit, sans quoi je n'arriverai pas à avancer. **

**J'en profite pour saluer le travail d'Auteur-Onirique, qui m'a motivée à publier ce petit écrit. Courrez sur sa page, elle est assez fabuleuse dans son genre! ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.**

**Disclaimer:**Tout appartient à Khouta Hirano. Rien n'est à moi. A mon grand damne...

**Chapitre 1 : La fin d'un règne**

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas quitté le château à cet instant ? Il l'avait pourtant prévenue. Il lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir assurer sa sécurité alors qu'il partait lui aussi en chasse. Il la savait forte. Suffisamment pour combattre ses propres ennemis. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'avait pas anticipé le traquenard pourtant aussi discret qu'un piège à loup dans une prairie, trop excité par la bataille. Trop exalté par l'opportunité de se mesurer enfin à un véritable adversaire de rang A.

Il avait toujours exterminé ses opposants à elle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir la protéger des siens à lui. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Depuis qu'il était entré au service de la famille Hellsing, il n'avait jamais fait face à ce type de configuration. Pas une seule fois. Il avait toujours été le bouclier, la main armée. Celui sur le corps duquel il fallait passer pour atteindre sa maitresse. Comment aurait-il pu envisager qu'un jour on cherche à l'atteindre lui à travers elle ? Il pensait pourtant n'y avait que les humains pour se montrer aussi perfides.

La fierté de son nom, de son organisation… cette fierté qu'elle criait à la figure de tous ceux qui s'opposaient à elle, cherchant à la faire plier, pantins à la solde de la reine ou goules sous le joug de morts-vivants de bas étages… cette fierté qui lui procurait une force inespérée dans les situations les plus désespérées… cette fierté qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis leur première rencontre et qui la maintenait droite et sur ses pieds contre vents et marrées… cette fierté qui lui avait plus d'une fois hurlé avec férocité qu'elle ne s'avilirait jamais à partager son sang avec le sien lorsqu'il avait cherché à la provoquer… cette fierté source de toutes ses contradictions… cette fierté qui l'avait d'ailleurs poussée à se transpercer la gorge pour ne pas devenir une goule asservie par Boo Banshee… cette fierté qui le rendait lui-même si fier… cette fierté qui l'avait empêchée de quitter la demeure des Hellsing lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée alors même que toutes ses troupes étaient montées à l'assaut une centaine de miles au nord du domaine… cette fierté à présent déplacée… pour la première fois, ne l'avait pas sauvée.

Elle avait l'air si petit sur ce lit, ses traits tirés par la lutte qu'elle menait afin de gagner quelques heures supplémentaire de vie.

Les lèvres du vampire s'étirèrent en un léger rictus.

Même dans cet état, même exsangue et faible, émanait toujours d'elle cette aura de noblesse.

Cependant, sa force déclinait au fil des minutes. Sa peau était presque aussi pâle que le drap qui recouvrait son corps. Presque aussi pâle que la sienne songea-t-il. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps et ce qui aurait pu lui échauffer le sang en d'autres circonstances, le lui glaçait au rythme des inspirations difficiles de celle qui avait été la première à se montrer digne d'être son maître.

Elle laissa échapper un faible grognement et ses sourcils cendrés se froncèrent.

- Tu attends que je rende mon dernier souffle pour te jeter sur ta pitance ?

- Hmpf…

Même un pied dans la tombe, elle conservait cet esprit mordant.

- Tu te tiens depuis bien trop longtemps à mon chevet Alucard. On pourrait croire que tu guettes le moment propice.

- Il n'y a pas pour moi de moment opportun. J'aurais pu me rendre coupable de ce dont vous me soupçonnez depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu prends plaisir à me rappeler les limites de ma condition d'humaine, serviteur. Tu oublies que dans tes veines coule l'obéissance que tu me dois.

Un léger ricanement franchit les lèvres du mort-vivant devant la superbe de la jeune femme.

- Il serait pour le moins curieux que je devienne à mon tour votre maître en faisant de vous une de mes semblables n'est-ce pas ?

- Tss…, n'évoque pas d'éventualité aussi répugnante, cracha-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Hmm… je trouve au contraire la perspective plutôt intéressante, appuya-t-il avec une dose de mesquinerie. En rien elle ne m'apparait déplaisante. Du reste, je sais que vous-même l'avez déjà envisagée.

Les yeux électriques vrillèrent les pupilles cramoisies.

- Nous avons eu tant de fois cette conversation que j'en suis devenue lasse, lança-t-elle sur la défensive. On aurait pu penser de ton brillant cerveau qu'il aurait intégré la réponse depuis longtemps. Tu ne me corrompras pas même avec tout le pouvoir qui est le tien vampire.

- Ce pouvoir pourrait devenir vôtre.

- Il l'a été. Tu as été un prolongement hors pair de mon bras droit. Mais il n'est plus temps d'aborder le sujet. Cette époque est à présent révolue.

Il ne put que noter la lassitude dans la voix de la mourante. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler comme ça. Qu'elle admettait la défaite, qu'elle consentait à lâcher prise… qu'elle acceptait le fait d'avoir perdu et de se retirer dignement de la scène, que tout était fini.

Loin d'être un acte d'abandon, il était conscient du fait qu'elle ne pourrait agir plus en conformité avec ce qu'elle avait toujours été, que renoncer à son humanité pour s'extirper des griffes de la mort constituerait le véritable échec. Et c'était là que débutait le réel combat pour elle. Elle avait le choix : perpétuer ses idéaux ou céder à la facilité. Malgré la ferme résolution qui perçait dans son intonation, la décision ne lui en était pas moins douloureuse. En plus de cinq cent ans, jamais il n'avait rencontré de femme qui portait mieux son nom. Néanmoins…

- Je pense au contraire qu'il ne pourrait y avoir de meilleur moment pour revenir sur la question.

… Si elle l'acceptait, lui ne pouvait le tolérer.

- Nous nous sommes déjà tout dit à ce sujet, éluda-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle n'avait pas si tôt détourné les yeux que deux mains gantées de blanc frappèrent l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête. Il la vit tenter de dissimuler la surprise et peut-être même la frayeur qu'elle avait ressenties, derrière un regard rempli d'une indifférence glacée.

- Alors c'est tout ? La lignée de la grande Integra Falburke Wingates Hellsing va s'éteindre dans quelques heures ? lâcha-t-il presque moqueur… faussement moqueur.

- Hm, ne me dis pas que tu vas te sentir seul ? railla-t-elle, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant douloureusement en un sourire narquois. Tu devrais te réjouir de retrouver ta liberté. Tu ne me feras pas croire que vivre en vampire apprivoisé te satisfaisait.

- J'étais simplement curieux de savoir jusqu'où vous pourriez aller, répliqua-t-il d'une voix égale, et je dois m'avouer déçu de constater que vous avez déjà atteint vos limites.

Le visage aristocratique se renfrogna face à la provocation. Sa chère maîtresse incapable de dévoiler ses sentiments… incapable de cacher l'infinie douleur sous la colère apparente.

- Surveille tes manières ! Je ne suis pas encore morte.

Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Mais, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures, constata-t-elle d'une voix résolument calme qu'il se surprit soudainement à détester. Et je veux que ce soit en tant qu'humaine.

- Même si cela signifie la fin de la fondation Hellsing et de tout ce pour quoi vous avez combattu jusqu'à présent ?

Les éclairs que lançaient les yeux azur ne mentaient pas. Un sourire carnassier fendit le faciès du monstre. Touchée !

- Une dernière question Sir Hellsing, susurra-t-il si près de son oreille qu'il vit le duvet sur la peau de son cou se hérisser, et si vous parvenez à me convaincre, je consens à vous laisser en paix jusqu'à ce que la faucheuse vienne vous chercher.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la sueur de sa maîtresse qui collait aux draps, l'odeur de la mort qui planait à présent si bas au-dessus de sa tête, sa peau poisseuse de la lutte qu'elle était en train de mener.

Son corps tout entier se raidit sous les paroles caressantes du vampire.

- Pour quelle raison avoir préservé votre virginité si ce n'était en prévision d'une situation comme celle-là ?

Elle étouffa une protestation indignée tandis que la langue du nosferatu venait cueillir un filet de sang sur sa mâchoire crispée. A nouveau, il la confronta et malgré la rage manifeste dans le regard de la jeune femme, il sut qu'il avait ouvert une brèche dans sa résolution.

Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Mais elle ne pouvait imaginer d'abandonner son œuvre, sa mission sacrée qu'elle avait toujours placée au-dessus de tout. Il l'avait compris le jour-même de leur rencontre dans les caves du manoir. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas non plus concevoir de la poursuivre sans honneur, avec ce sang souillé grouillant dans ses veines. Ç'aurait été noyer son nom, sa famille et son blason dans la honte et l'infamie… Devenir une des créatures qu'elle avait pour devoir d'éradiquer… quelle ironie !

Bien sûr elle l'avait déjà envisagé. Souvent même. Dans ces situations qui semblaient inextricables, dans ces moments où tout aurait paru tellement plus simple grâce aux pouvoirs des nosferatu. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait souvent lu dans son esprit. Puisqu'il était là, elle n'avait jamais cédé à la facilité et l'avait utilisé autant que ses aptitudes lui permettaient de servir ses desseins…

Alors qu'elle se trouvait aux portes de la mort, qu'elle avait encore entre les mains l'option qui pourrait tout renverser, elle avait pris son ultime décision et balayé d'un revers de la main méprisant la dernière chance que lui murmurait le chant perfide de la tentation depuis si longtemps.

S'il était parfaitement honnête, la voir prendre un autre chemin au moment fatidique l'aurait profondément déçu. Jamais décision n'aura été aussi difficile à prendre pour elle, jamais la tentation n'aura été aussi grande qu'en cet instant… mais en dépit de sa mort imminente, elle réussissait à conserver cette rigueur et cet orgueil qui le fascinaient encore à ce jour. Cet orgueil qui la dévorait toute entière et sans lequel il n'aurait sûrement jamais ressenti le désir de ne pas s'incliner.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires valet !

La prise puissante se déplaça alors sur ses avant-bras et vint enserrer ses poignets tandis que les lames de grenat s'enfonçaient dans les yeux d'opale.

- Je crains que votre règne ne touche à sa fin mon Maître.

Il observa, durant quelques secondes, l'impact de ses paroles sur le visage rongé par la douleur et le doute avant de poursuivre.

- Pour cette unique fois, je n'obéirai pas aux ordres.

Les sourcils blonds se haussèrent en une expression inédite d'incrédulité. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour la voir apparaitre sur le visage de son maître, en d'autres temps.

- Cette décision ne vous appartient plus. C'est moi qui la prendrai et vous… vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que celui de vous soumettre… Integra.

**Je ne m'attends pas à avoir un lectorat terriblement fourni mais sait-on jamais. Pour les quelques fans qui existent encore de cette merveilleuse série, prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot afin que je sache si ça vaut le coup de continuer ou non.**

**A très vite. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde. Merci pour vos ajouts en favoris ou en following. Et merci à mes deux commentatrices: Foxofhermes et Auteur-Onirique (pour qui j'ai eu un réel coup de coeur. Je vous invite vivement à aller voir ses écrits!). **

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette courte fic. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. **

**Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être les draps...**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 2 : Une autre réalité**

La lumière du petit matin l'éblouit à tel point qu'elle eut la sensation que sa rétine était en train de brûler. Elle se couvrit les yeux de son bras pour les protéger de la trop vive lueur. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à dormir ?

L'absence de perfusion au creux de son coude mit du temps à la frapper. Une vague nausée la submergea lorsque lui revinrent en mémoire les raisons de sa disparition. Incertaine, elle avança deux doigts frémissants à la base de con cou, ses mâchoires serrées d'anticipation.

…

Rien.

Il n'y avait aucune marque d'aucune sorte sur la peau pâle. Elle fit taire le sursaut d'espoir dans sa poitrine et un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres asséchées. Ca ne signifiait en rien qu'elle avait rêvé tout ça. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu son empreinte sur le cou de Seras. Ca s'était passé. Ca s'était vraiment passé. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait dans ses veines, dans sa chair. Elle le savait d'autant plus que la profonde morsure dont il avait perforé sa jugulaire n'était pas la seule blessure à s'être complètement résorbée. Sa main droite tâtonna sous le drap. Elle la fit descendre le long de son ventre, du plexus jusqu'au pubis en passant par le nombril. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans cette peau, dans cette chair neuves, qu'elle allait détester désormais. Plus de pansement, plus le moindre bandage. C'était comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté son lit. Seulement…

Elle fit glisser sa langue contre la rangée supérieure de ses dents et bientôt le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche.

Des crocs… Elle avait des crocs. A l'image d'un chien… d'un animal… de quelque chose d'inhumain. Pire que ses canines anormalement affutées, la saveur métallique qui immergeait ses papilles n'avait rien de désagréable. Les quelques gouttes qu'elle faisait rouler sur sa langue, se refusant à les avaler, attisaient quelque chose au fond d'elle. Un appel qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont elle pressentait qu'il la perdrait tout entière si elle y répondait. Son estomac gronda bruyamment et elle mordit ses lèvres avec force pour contenir un hurlement.

Seigneur ! Il l'avait changée en monstre ! Elle, dont la mission sacrée était d'éradiquer cette espèce dégénérée de Grande-Bretagne au nom de Dieu et de la Reine. Elle, qui s'était jurée de mourir plutôt que de devenir une des leurs. Elle, qui avait d'ailleurs fini par ouvrir les bras à la mort. Pensait-il qu'il ne lui en avait pas couté ? Croyait-il que la réponse s'était imposée à elle comme une évidence ? Pensait-il pouvoir prendre avec autant de légèreté le choix qu'elle avait si difficilement fait ? Etait-ce encore un de ses jeux tordus ? Une ultime provocation ? Avait-il cherché à lui démontrer qu'en dépit de leurs positions respectives, il avait toujours tenu les rênes ?

Elle ne pouvait le croire. La voilà qui se mettait à réfléchir à l'envers.

Elle avait toujours eu conscience de la précarité de l'équilibre et de la nature de leur relation. Néanmoins, le caractère particulier du lien qu'elle avait développé avec son valet et la confiance sans faille qu'elle lui accordait, lui rendaient difficile le fait de ne pas considérer cet acte comme une trahison. Un jeu cruel qui mettait, in fine, l'accent sur le manque de considération qu'il portait à ses valeurs, peut-être même à sa personne... Voyait-il encore en elle la petite fille qu'il avait connue et dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaisanter les ordres avant de s'y soumettre ? Bien sûr, il avait toujours gardé cette habitude de l'asticoter avant d'accomplir les missions qu'elle lui confiait, mais jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'affiché l'intention d'y désobéir. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il ait pu, tout ce temps, ronger son frein afin de préserver son capital de rébellion pour cet instant. Pour le seul où son insubordination ne pourrait connaître de pardon… Un gémissement de colère sourde mêlée de frustration lui échappa.

Jamais elle ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Jamais !

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillée Dame Integra.

La voix familière la ramena lentement vers la surface.

- Suite à votre guérison pour le moins miraculeuse, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire transporter dans vos quartiers privés, l'informa-t-il.

Le majordome savait. Evidemment qu'il savait. Comment des blessures mortelles auraient-elles pu disparaitre en si peu de temps alors que le corps médical s'accordait à dire qu'il ne lui restait qu'une poignée d'heures devant elle ? Bien sûr qu'il savait. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu effacer de telles plaies. Walter était-il au courant des intentions du vampire ?

Qu'il le fût ou non, rien dans sa voix ne trahissait le changement dans sa condition. C'était comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des banalités. Comme si son état actuel n'était que la continuité logique de celui dans lequel elle se trouvait encore la veille. Aucun trouble ne semblait l'habiter, pas le moindre malaise… un vrai professionnel. Elle l'en salua.

- Votre discrétion est appréciée Walter, s'entendit-elle marmonner d'une voix rauque qu'elle reconnut à peine.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser à quoi elle faisait référence pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle le remerciait de la normalité de son comportement.

- Qu'ont dit les médecins ? risqua-t-elle.

Quelque chose en elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la réponse, mais il fallait qu'elle sache comment elle serait dorénavant considérée dans le monde des hommes.

- Dès qu'il m'est apparu que la … situation s'était améliorée, j'ai chargé le responsable de toute cette agitation de déployer ses talents, aussi sur ces messieurs.

La mention indirecte de son agent d'élite fit momentanément naître une pointe entre ses côtes.

- Il aurait été fâcheux, pour continuer à diriger la fondation, que vous soyez officiellement morte…

Elle ne put retenir une unique larme de lui échapper et de venir s'écraser contre son avant-bras. C'était ça. C'était exactement ça. Elle était morte à présent.

- … Il a donc quelque peu modifié leurs souvenirs ainsi que leur perception de certaines réalités, continua-t-il. Vous êtes officiellement une miraculée Baronne.

Le ton employé n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Il y avait même une touche de gaité dans sa voix et aussi artificiel le subterfuge soit-il, elle devait avouer qu'il la réconfortait un peu. Il s'adressait à elle de la même manière qu'il le faisait chaque matin et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de l'entendre lui proposer une tasse de thé sur le ton de la conversation. Essayait-il de la ménager ou bien ne s'en préoccupait-il simplement pas ?

Foutaises ! Comment Walter aurait-il pu ne pas s'en inquiéter ? C'était impossible.

- Walter… personne ne doit savoir, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Savoir quoi Baronne ?

- Hm…

La moitié supérieure de son visage toujours enfouie dans son avant-bras, un sourire timide mais franc cette fois, étira ses lèvres.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Il ne s'était pas montré depuis quatre jours. Quatre jours aussi longs que terrifiants. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit mais elle vivait dans la peur constante de l'anticipation des changements de son corps. Soit elle jouait remarquablement la comédie, soit le majordome mettait un point d'honneur à donner le change lui aussi.

Elle pressentait pourtant qu'il n'était pas loin, qu'il rôdait, tapi dans l'ombre, conscient à n'en pas douter de son ire, de sa frustration. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa présence. Elle savait qu'il l'observait. Au terme de ces derniers jours, elle s'était souvent surprise à faire volte-face, comme si les pupilles rutilantes irradiaient sa nuque tandis qu'elle veillait jusque tard à son bureau. Il avait fallu se débarrasser de la paperasse qui s'était amoncelée le temps qu'elle avait passé à se vider de son sang.

Le sang… Elle n'en avait pour l'instant pas encore bu et avait la ferme intention de ne pas y toucher. Quand elle pensait à la façon dont elle s'était froidement moqué de Seras et de sa farouche volonté de ne pas consommer de sang pour préserver une part d'humanité… quelle ironie du sort ! Cherchait-elle elle aussi à conserver l'illusion qu'elle était toujours humaine ?

Elle dissipa, du plat de la main, le film de vapeur sur le miroir de la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre et examina un instant son reflet. Si l'on exceptait son teint légèrement plus pâle que d'ordinaire, – presqu'aussi pâle que le drap de bains qui lui ceignait la poitrine à dire vrai – rien n'aurait pu laisser deviner la transformation qu'elle avait subie. Ses iris étaient encore d'un bleu d'azur et pas la moindre trace de morsure ne subsistait sur sa peau, pas même une infime cicatrice.

Elle porta distraitement la main à sa jugulaire, comme pour en cacher les stigmates invisibles. Elle ferma les yeux. S'il ne restait rien de la blessure infligée par Alucard, elle pouvait toujours sentir les crocs mortellement acérés de son vampire perforer sa peau et s'enfoncer avec facilité dans la chair tendre. Du craquement émis par son épiderme au gargouillement du sang qui se déversait avec abondance dans la gorge du mort-vivant en passant par la sensation de plénitude coupable qui l'avait envahie à cet instant, elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de se rejouer la scène, encore et encore… avec une précision perturbante.

Sans compter qu'elle le sentait à chaque seconde. Il se faisait chaque minute un peu plus pressant… l'appel du sang. Combien de temps la femme flic avait-elle pu l'endurer ? Si Walter avait eu la délicatesse de ne jamais lui en proposer aux repas sans qu'elle n'en ait manifesté l'envie, elle perdait peu à peu le goût des aliments qu'elle aimait le plus. Combien de temps encore parviendrait-elle à se persuader ? Elle n'avait jamais été de ceux qui ferment les yeux et se bouchent les oreilles lorsque le poids de la réalité devient trop lourd. Elle ne l'avait pas fait à la mort de sa mère. Elle ne l'avait pas fait à la mort de son père. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus fait lorsque son oncle l'avait prise en chasse peu après afin de s'assurer la présidence de la fondation. Elle avait toujours assumé ses propres responsabilités, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûtait… Elle ne pourrait pas éternellement fuir cette nouvelle vérité. Le temps de se faire à la situation était précisément ce dont elle manquait le plus. Quoi que le temps n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire. Elle l'avait compris quand, en pénétrant dans sa chambre ce soir et pour la première fois, elle avait découvert une poche de sang sur son chevet. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à soupçonner son majordome. Aussi prévenant soit-il, il était bien trop attentif à sa maîtresse pour s'être permis l'initiative d'un geste aussi provocateur… aussi criant de vérité quant à la nature de sa nouvelle condition.

Elle exhala bruyamment l'air de ses poumons afin de chasser le poids oppressant dans sa poitrine. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, elle eut du mal à réprimer un sursaut. Deux prunelles écarlates l'observaient de l'autre côté du miroir.

- Tu en as mis du temps à te manifester.

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos idées et de vos remarques. ^^ Une suite?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à toutes. Voici venu le temps de la publication du chapitre 3, un peu plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Finalement, je pense que cette petite fic contiendra 5 chapitres dont la trame est déjà établie dans ma tête.**

**Un gros merci à Azael Ruthven pour sa review: **Je ne comprends pas non plus ce désamour pour ce manga qui est brillant de bourrinerie et de subtilité tout à la fois. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

**Merci à LeguchaLoca **qui a fait l'effort de me lire en français malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas sa langue maternelle.

**Et enfin, un énorme bisou à mon** **Auteur-Onirique **que j'aime d'amour. Je ne peux que vous conseiller ses fics!

**Tout appartient à Kohta Hirano.**

**Chapitre 3 : Tout perdre**

Elle se retourna pour voir la silhouette du vampire surgir du néant et se constituer lentement sous ses yeux. Elle l'avait vu des centaines de fois se matérialiser devant elle de cette façon, mais jamais cette vision n'avait provoqué en elle autant de fureur et d'anxiété. A présent qu'elle aussi en était… le spectacle qu'il lui offrait lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour.

C'était rare qu'il n'affiche pas ce petit sourire mesquin qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il faisait une de ces entrées. Rien dans l'expression de son visage ne laissait présumer qu'il fût amusé par la situation. Les yeux écarlates restèrent enfoncés dans les siens durant de longues secondes. Elle était persuadée qu'il cherchait à lire son esprit, à prendre la température peut-être…

- Qu'as-tu à me dire ? lâcha-t-elle glaciale en le toisant tout aussi chaleureusement.

C'était imperceptible, un léger tressaillement de sourcils charbonneux derrière les épaisses mèches noires, mais elle sentait qu'il avait perdu de sa superbe. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais elle pressentait qu'il n'était pas venu en conquérant ce soir. Contrairement à la plupart de ses intrusions nocturnes qui avaient principalement pour vocation de la faire tourner en bourrique, elle n'avait pas la sensation que ce soit là ce qu'il recherchait présentement.

- Rien qui ne puisse attendre que j'enfile une chemise j'imagine, conclut-elle face à l'immobilité presque grave du vampire.

Elle le dépassa et franchit la porte menant à sa chambre sans lui accorder un regard. A l'évidence, il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise non plus, signe qu'il n'avait pas pris la chose à la légère. Elle aurait dû en être soulagée, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle encore plus énervée à chaque seconde ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait espéré qu'il soit en mesure de dédramatiser la situation. Elle songea d'ailleurs que s'il avait tenté de le faire, elle ne s'en serait que renfrognée davantage. Alors pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce que sentir le sérieux de son vampire, de cet être défiant toute notion de vie et de mort, de sens commun et de normalité, cet être qui ne prenait jamais rien sérieusement, la renvoyait inéluctablement au caractère définitif et irréversible de son état.

Il eut le bon goût d'attendre qu'elle passe une chemise et un pantalon de coton avant de réapparaitre dans la pièce adjacente. Elle était en train de faire glisser sa longue et humide chevelure hors du col blanc, lorsque son regard tomba sur la petite poche de sang médical abandonnée sur son chevet. Elle stoppa son ample mouvement en sentant une coulée de rage liquide s'introduire lentement dans ses veines.

C'est à ce moment que le mort-vivant trouva judicieux de placer sa réplique malheureuse.

- Vous semblez vous porter plutôt bien.

Quoique le mouvement fût d'une rapidité fulgurante, il eut le réflexe d'intercepter à temps la poche de sang qui venait de lui être jetée au visage avec force.

- Hm…

- Je t'amuse ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix faussement calme en réponse au demi-sourire du semi-vivant.

Il resta silencieux.

- Depuis combien de temps planifiais-tu de faire ça ? Depuis le premier jour où tu m'as proposé de mêler ton sang au mien ?

- Vous me soupçonnez d'avoir prémédité mon acte ? haussa-t-il les sourcils. Vous surestimez ma perversité.

Elle se contenta de vriller les yeux cramoisis, essayant vainement de calmer la colère qui irriguait la moindre parcelle de son être.

- Vous êtes même en train de me soupçonner d'avoir orchestré cette attaque, marmonna-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe qu'elle lui avait rarement entendue.

- Quitte immédiatement mon esprit ! lui ordonna-t-elle incisive.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire vos pensées pour savoir ce que vous avez dans la tête Integra.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard ? L'atmosphère devenait plus pensante à mesure que les paroles du vampire faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elles sonnaient comme un reproche ? De quel droit se permettait-il d'afficher cet air de franche déception ? C'était elle qui avait été flouée par un serviteur en qui elle avait toujours placé, sans raison objective, la plus complète des confiances. La chute n'en était que plus rude. La désillusion plus amère…

- Pourquoi ? tempêta de nouveau sa voix, rompant le silence. Qu'y avait-il à gagner pour toi ? Quel intérêt ?

Elle le regarda avancer de quelques pas alors qu'émanait de la gorge diaphane un rire sans joie.

- Si je vous dis que j'avais besoin de compagnie, me croirez-vous ?

Les yeux de glace lancèrent des éclairs. Visiblement, il ne prenait pas la conversation au sérieux.

- Arrête de plaisanter ! Je ne suis pas Seras, tu ne feras pas de moi ton animal de compagnie… Mais c'est peut-être ce que tu recherchais ? M'asservir ?

Elle examina minutieusement sur ses traits l'impact de son accusation.

- C'est une sorte de revanche sordide ?

- En voilà une curieuse façon de voir les choses Sir Hellsing, railla-t-il froidement à son tour en réduisant davantage la distance entre eux.

Sa voix grave sonnait comme un grincement douloureux. Elle détestait cette impression de ne plus savoir qui se trouvait en face d'elle, de ne jamais l'avoir vraiment su.

- Admettons que vous soyez ma servante… serez-vous capable de me demander mon sang pour vous émanciper ?

Le sien ne fit qu'un tour et avant qu'elle ne réalise, sa main s'abattait violemment sur la joue du vampire. Alors qu'il parvenait à l'attraper au vol avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec sa pommette, elle envoya instinctivement sa main gauche vers l'autre versant de son visage. La poche de sang que le vampire tenait encore dans la sienne éclata sous l'impact tandis qu'il immobilisait les deux poignets aristocratiques, répandant son contenu sur la jeune femme. Elle ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? éructa-t-elle couverte de l'épais liquide pourpre.

Elle ne put que noter la position de vulnérabilité dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Jamais encore il n'avait osé entraver ses gestes. Alors qu'elle savait à portée de sa main un pouvoir et une puissance qu'elle n'avait jamais connus auparavant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle se sentait faible… et elle ll'exécrait pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu crois réellement que je pourrai pardonner un tel acte ?

D'un mouvement vif et précis, il la renversa et elle tomba dos sur son lit. Elle laissa échapper un halètement de surprise en se sentant chavirer mais ne laissa pas au monstre qui lui faisait face, le plaisir de voir dans quel trouble il l'avait plongée. En d'autres temps, elle aurait été embarrassée par la proximité de ce corps, aussi froid fut-il. Mais ce type de considérations avaient à présent perdu tout sens. Bien qu'il maintienne encore ses poignets dans un étau, elle ne pouvait que focaliser son attention sur la colère sourde qui battait à ses tempes et sa rage mal contenue qu'elle lui crachait à la figure.

- Eclaire-moi Alucard ! relança-t-elle. Ce n'est pas toi qui prétendais que ceux qui abandonnent leur humanité pour se changer en monstres sont des êtres méprisables, trop faibles pour assumer leur condition d'humains ?

Il la dévisagea un instant, ses prunelles rutilantes insondables.

- Lorsque le choix relève de leur initiative… vous concernant, il a relevé de la mienne.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler, elle ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Faisait-il exprès de ne pas comprendre que c'était la raison de ce mépris de ses directives qu'elle voulait connaître ?

- Vous seriez morte de toute façon, répondit-il à la question muette. Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange Baronne ? Le fait d'être encore consciente pour le réaliser ?

- Insolent ! siffla-t-elle en ruant pour tenter de se dégager de sa prise. Garde tes sarcasmes !

Il était trop près. Elle n'aimait pas le regard qu'il posait sur son visage.

Il bascula le poids de son corps sur ses bras pour que sa prise la cloue au matelas. Seules ses mains étaient en contact avec sa peau, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'écrasait à proprement parler… alors pourquoi avait-elle la sensation de suffoquer ?

- Je n'ai fait que prolonger votre vie sous une autre forme… et c'est ainsi que vous devriez l'appréhender vous aussi.

- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il revient de prendre les décisions à ma place valet ! cria-t-elle. Comment oses-tu me dicter mes humeurs ?

- …

Pourquoi ce silence ? Il était d'habitude si prompt aux moqueries, pourquoi ne riait-il pas à ses dépens ?

- Tu ne me répondras pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous ai déjà répondu, murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Vous ne voulez pas entendre. Vous ne voulez pas comprendre…

- Tu es trop près Alucard ! Pousse-toi !

Il n'en fit rien.

Vous haïssez le fait de vous voir renaître sous cette forme si proche de ceux que vous combattez, si proche de la mienne… Qu'il est curieux ce dégoût que vous portez aux individus de ma race quand même vous nourrissez des sentiments dérangeants pour votre chien…

Il n'eut pas besoin de le relever pour qu'elle remarque qu'il se délectait de la rougeur qui venait d'empourprer ses joues. Poussant la provocation toujours plus loin, il s'octroya une liberté supplémentaire. De celles qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisées à son égard jusqu'alors. Elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu tout pouvoir sur lui au moment où elle sentit sa langue s'aventurer sur sa clavicule pour lécher le sang qui avait jailli sur sa peau. Elle retint son souffle l'espace de quelques secondes. Il n'allait tout de même pas la mordre de nouveau !

- Tu deviens trop familier ! éluda-t-elle en tâchant de cacher son agitation derrière un ton méprisant. Reste à ta place, vampire ! A qui crois-tu t'adresser ?

- Vampire ? répéta-t-il apparemment amusé. Vous ne m'avez jamais appelé comme ça de votre vivant… que vous le fassiez maintenant est pour le moins cocasse.

La remarque l'ébranla. Pas tant par sa forme que par sa substance elle-même.

Il avait raison… Elle cherchait indubitablement à le tenir à distance… et pas uniquement sur le plan physique. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce besoin de marquer leurs dissemblances maintenant alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé la nécessité quand leur condition respective les séparait.

Elle était peut-être là la raison, aussi irrationnelle soit-elle, qui l'incitait à le repousser. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait pour établir une différence qui n'existait plus sa volonté.

- Votre peau a un goût sinistre Sir Hellsing, poursuivit-il, presque nonchalant. Elle transpire tout le dégoût que vous avez pour moi, termina-t-il en faisant remonter sa langue le long de son cou pour venir cueillir une goutte de sang sur son menton.

Comment pouvait-il aborder la situation avec autant de dérision ? Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi détaché ? Depuis quand avait-elle cette impression de ne plus comprendre ce à quoi il pensait ? Il était devenu un parfait étranger. Elle tenta de rassembler ses esprits et se reconstitua un masque placide.

- Je ne peux plus te faire confiance.

Bien qu'elle ne bougeât pas, elle sentit le vampire se figer, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Tu es devenu imprévisible, dangereux… même pour moi.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur les fissures du haut plafond, elle ignora le regard ardent qu'il venait de braquer sur son visage.

- Je ne peux pas courir le risque qu'une créature de ta puissance échappe à notre contrôle, continua-t-elle, plus glaciale que jamais. Il n'y a pas de place à Hellsing pour un électron libre qui n'applique de règles que celles qu'il s'est lui-même fixées…

Elle attendit une réaction, aussi emportée fût-elle, mais rien ne vint.

- Je pense qu'il est temps…, s'aventura-t-elle, de reconsidérer l'incarcération que mon père t'avait imposée il y a 35 ans.

Instantanément, la pression sur ses poignets s'évapora. Elle se redressa lentement pour voir le nosferatu se tenir à une distance respectable de son lit. Le regard qu'il lui adressa la mit profondément mal à l'aise. Pourquoi diable l'observait-il comme si elle commettait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ?

_Tu es un vampire puissant ! Gausse-toi de moi ! Esclaffe-toi ! Mais ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. Tu n'as pas le droit d'essayer de me faire sentir coupable de t'infliger le traitement que tu mérites._

- Dans ce cas, coupa-t-il le fil de ses pensées, il est temps pour moi de vous tirer ma révérence, ponctua-t-il d'une courbette caricaturale.

Il n'y avait plus trace à présent sur son pale faciès de ce regard douloureux dont il l'affligeait à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

Seigneur ! Elle devenait folle ! Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Je ne retournerai pas dans cet endroit, affirma-t-il sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

Elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

- Tu oublies que tu me dois obéissance !

- Vous oubliez que ce qui me lie à la tâche est votre sang de chasseur de vampires !

« Lier » ? « Tâche » ? Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir pesé chacun des mots qu'il venait d'employer.

- Je ne vous suis dévoué qu'en ce que vous êtes une Hellsing… et la dernière de la lignée s'est éteinte ce jeudi.

La réplique avait un goût sentenciel qui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Elle avait la sensation désagréable qu'un couperet venait de s'abattre sur sa nuque.

Pourquoi devait-elle accorder autant d'importance à ses paroles ? Il n'était qu'un agent. Un agent qui l'avait trahie et en dépit des liens qui s'étaient tissés entre eux au fil des années passées ensemble, elle avait réalisé ces derniers jours que tout n'avait été qu'illusion.

Malgré cet état de fait, elle ne pouvait empêcher la boule de plomb de grossir au creux de son estomac. Comment osait-il lui dire une chose pareille ? Sa tête commença à tourner à mesure que sa respiration devenait difficile. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'inspirer de grandes bouffées d'un air déjà saturé de dioxyde de carbone.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux du vampire avaient perdu cette lueur narquoise qui les avait traversés quelques secondes plus tôt. Il était sérieux. Elle l'éprouvait intimement… peut-être l'avait-il toujours été…

Seigneur, quel désordre dans son crâne !

Elle devait se ressaisir, réagir. Tout lui échappait. Maintenant qu'elle avait vidé son sac et l'avait poussé à quitter le manoir, elle se sentait comme la petite fille qu'elle avait été quinze auparavant. Seule et terrorisée. Sans plus aucun point de repère.

Elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Lui et Walter étaient tout ce qui avait pu, de prêt ou de loin, s'apparenter à une famille dans son quotidien durant tout ce temps. Et maintenant qu'elle avait perdu son humanité, Alucard était fatalement celui dont elle aurait dû se sentir le plus proche.

_Oh mais il l'a été idiote !_ Qui d'autre que lui avait trahi cette confiance aveugle qu'elle lui portait ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était plus très sûre désormais de vouloir qu'il parte. Elle devait faire quelque chose mais elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste ou d'émettre le moindre son. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi indécise, d'avoir simplement peur d'agir. Elle était une femme d'action.

Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. De ses hésitations jusqu'à sa façon d'agir. De sa manière de lui parler jusqu'à la substance même de ses propos. Jamais encore elle ne s'était adressée à lui comme à un larbin. Certes, elle s'était toujours montrée inflexible et autoritaire. Ses ordres ne se discutaient pas. Elle était chef de guerre et bien trop de vies reposaient entre ses mains, les enjeux étaient trop importants… Mais elle ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect jusqu'alors. Jamais elle ne l'avait traité comme un nuisible, comme un parasite. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'insultait ouvertement et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en être frappée.

N'y avait-il rien de plus que la frivolité derrière la façade impertinente ? Pouvait-il sincèrement avoir été heurté par ses propos, par sa décision ?

Elle se gifla mentalement. Qu'elle se pose autant de questions quant au châtiment à infliger à un scélérat constituait un inédit. Surtout lorsque le méfait était aussi évident et ne suscitait pas chez son auteur le moindre regret. Elle perdait la raison et lui…

_Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit. _

Les prunelles écarlate perdirent peu à peu de leur éclat, indéchiffrables.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence durant lequel elle n'entendait que sa respiration haletante, il asséna enfin :

- Adieu, Integra.

**Un petit mot d'encouragement pour me booster à vite écrire la suite? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 4 qui finalement ne sera pas l'avant-dernier mais probablement l'avant avant dernier, voire l'avant avant avant dernier. Je ne pensais pas que certaines scènes me feraient autant écrire. J'espère que vous aurez quand même à cœur de suivre cette petite fic sans prétention jusqu'au bout.

Excellente lecture à tous mais avant, **RAR :**

**Clothilde Lonard :** Pauvre petit chéri aux dents acérées ! Moi je veux bien le consoler… mais je blasphème. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

Un immense merci également à **Clairaice** et à ma petite chérie pleine de talent : **Auteur-Onirique**.

**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Hirano. **

**Chapitre 4 : Rejeter ce qui nous dérange  
**

Elle déchaussa ses lunettes et pinça l'arête de son nez en exhalant bruyamment l'air de ses poumons. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'être un jour sentie aussi lasse et fatiguée. Elle tentait de se persuader depuis trop longtemps que la masse de travail qui s'était incroyablement accrue depuis le départ d'Alucard était en cause, que l'augmentation des préoccupations liées à l'état dramatique de la Grande-Bretagne l'épuisait nerveusement. Elle avait refusé de faire la moindre place dans son esprit aux paroles de la femme flic selon lesquelles ne pas s'être nourrie pendant plus d'un mois était certainement à l'origine de l'inextricable léthargie contre laquelle elle luttait jour après jour.

D'ailleurs, elle s'interdisait catégoriquement de penser durant la journée.

Mais quand arrivait la nuit et que l'agitation dans l'enceinte du domaine se calmait pour quelques heures, c'était comme si elle tombait dans un puits sans fond sans jamais parvenir à se rattraper aux parois.

Elle ne pouvait qu'y penser : la lumière du jour devenait difficilement supportable pour ses pupilles, les nuits de sommeil qu'elle s'autorisait étaient courtes et mouvementées et ne la reposaient pas. Les mets que Walter continuait de lui préparer, attendant sans doute un signe de sa part pour cesser de se livrer à cette mascarade ridicule, avaient un goût de terre dans sa bouche. Même le travail, qui arrivait pourtant en quantité, ne parvenait plus à capter son attention suffisamment longtemps pour la distraire de ses préoccupations égoïstes. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette désagréable sensation de n'être qu'une spectatrice de cette risible caricature qu'était devenue sa vie. Quant à la situation de la fondation Hellsing… elle n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis le départ du vampire.

Seras avait pris le relais avec l'énergie inhérente à sa jeunesse et toute la bonne volonté dont elle était capable, il fallait bien le lui reconnaitre. Elle tentait maladroitement de marcher dans les traces de son maître, rencontrant un succès mitigé. La directrice sentait bien que la situation l'intriguait et l'indisposait tout à la fois. Malgré tout, la femme flic avait rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux garder pour elle ses questions concernant la disparition du vampire. Elle n'était au reste pas complètement stupide et la jeune femme était convaincue qu'elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à établir le lien entre sa transformation et le départ de son maître. D'une façon ou d'une autre…La draculina était à cet égard montée d'un cran dans l'estime de l'aristocrate.

Alucard l'avait faite après tout. Elle lui serait éternellement attachée, comme un enfant à son père – elle s'était du même coup longuement interrogée sur la nature du lien qui était censé les unir désormais et l'avait rejeté en bloc –. Celle qu'elle avait d'abord accueillie au sein de la fondation comme un poids non désiré faisait pourtant l'effort d'irradier d'entrain et de bonne humeur à chaque mission qui lui était confiée et ne semblait pas lui tenir rancune de ce qui avait dû provoquer ce départ précipité.

La directrice s'était souvent demandé ce qui avait bien pu la retenir entre ces murs alors que lui avait déserté. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle le suive. Si elle était son employeur, lui était son maître et elle-même ne le demeurait d'une certaine façon, que dans la mesure où Alucard lui restait obligé. Ce qui n'était plus le cas. Elle s'était fréquemment posé la question et un jour, elle avait franchi ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais rien des raisons qui ont poussé mon maître à quitter le manoir. Mais quelles qu'elles soient, je sais en revanche, qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas de vous avoir laissée seule.

Si son cœur fonctionnait encore, il aurait sûrement manqué un battement. Elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était serré l'espace d'une seconde. D'une seconde seulement.

Quelle fille naïve !

Bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais montrée particulièrement bienveillante envers Seras, elle dut s'avouer qu'elle était contente qu'elle soit encore là. Si elle ne se montrait, pour l'instant, pas aussi efficace que le déserteur, le zèle qu'elle mettait à compenser son absence en faisait sans conteste un bon élément.

Un maigre rictus aux vagues allures de sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle lui mente elle n'était pas restée dans le but de la servir. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pensait que son maître attendait d'elle et d'une certaine manière, elle le savait avant même qu'elle ne le lui avoue.

C'était chose vaine. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu s'épargner la corvée. Il ne reviendrait pas. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si elle le souhaitait… non. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas mieux s'il se montrait de nouveau. Elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait d'elle, pour avoir trahi la confiance qu'elle avait placée en lui… Il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne.

- Mais ne vous méprenez pas. Ce n'est pas la seule raison qui fait que je suis à votre service, tenta de se rattraper sa subordonnée qui s'était à l'évidence rendue compte de la maladresse qu'avait entraînée son excès d'honnêteté.

- Ne te force pas civilités inutiles. Ton maître lui-même a cessé de se donner cette peine, lâcha-t-elle avec une amertume qu'elle n'essaya même pas de dissimuler.

- Oh…

Son vis-à-vis sembla hésiter un instant, visiblement déstabilisée par la remarque de la jeune femme.

- J'ai…, risqua-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que vous nourrissez une certaine rancune à son égard.

Pour toute réponse, le directrice ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau et en tira un cigare qu'elle inséra entre ses lèvres. Elle extirpa d'un geste sûr le briquet de la poche de sa veste et alluma calmement l'extrémité du cubain. Elle expira la fumée en d'épaisses volutes et plongea son regard acier dans les yeux écarlates, attendant la suite.

- Je suis prête à parier, bafouilla-t-elle manifestement mal à l'aise, que ce qui a pu se passer… relève d'une incompréhension toute bête…

Les sourcils cendrés se froncèrent légèrement et Seras déglutit.

- Une incompréhension ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Ce que je voulais dire, tenta de se rattraper la vampire, c'est que je suis sûre qu'en dépit des raisons qui ont… euh… provoqué son départ, mon maître vous porte une considération autre que ce que vous imaginez.

Ton maître m'a abandonnée parce que l'occasion de se défaire de ses chaînes s'est présentée ! trancha-t-elle, polaire.

Presque au garde à vous, Seras tressaillit.

Integra nota le léger mouvement de tête de son employée en signe de désapprobation.

- Je ne peux pas vous décrire le lien qui unit mon esprit à celui de mon maître, voulut-elle expliquer, mais c'est comme si nous étions en quelques sortes connectés même lorsqu'il ne fait pas entendre sa voix dans ma tête… Je pressens ce qu'il ressent.

Elle pinça les lèvres alors qu'elle tapotait la tête de son cigare pour en faire tomber la cendre. Aurait-elle dû ressentir une telle connexion elle aussi ? La ressentirait-elle un jour ? Il y avait peu à parier que ce puisse être le cas maintenant que le vampire avait purement et simplement disparu. Quoi que la femme flic ait eu l'illusion de percevoir des intentions de son maître, il n'était simplement pas question pour elle de laisser ce regard utopique d'enfant candide influer sur ses résolutions et les convictions qu'elle s'était forgées.

- Qui penses-tu qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui ? ne put-elle s'empêcher d'objecter.

Le silence qui lui répondit était en soi révélateur du malaise qui avait envahi sa cadette.

- S'il était resté à la fondation, sois certaine que je l'aurais fait enfermer de sorte qu'il ait la possibilité de réfléchir à ce que faire de sa présidente un vampire peut induire comme conséquences pour les trente prochaines années !

Le cigare frémit entre ses doigts, faiblement mais suffisamment pour que son homologue le remarque. Le tremblement dans sa voix trahissait sans aucun doute possible la fureur qui l'agitait lorsqu'elle se penchait un peu trop avant sur le problème Alucard. Elle sentit son cigare se réduire en poussière sous ses doigts tandis qu'elle réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait des mots sur ce qu'il avait fait d'elle.

- Moi, je suis heureuse qu'il ait fait ce qu'il a fait, reprit Seras d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée cette fois.

Les pupilles grenat vrillèrent les prunelles acier avec une impertinence familière qui lui noua l'estomac.

- Je suis d'ailleurs prête à parier que je ne suis pas la seule qui lui en sois reconnaissante, ajouta-t-elle.

Toujours immobile devant le bureau directorial, elle la considérait, le regard presque sévère, la mine affligée.

- Et je suis en même temps attristée que vous n'ayez pas compris les raisons qui l'ont poussé à le faire.

A son tour, la baronne plissa les yeux.

- Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi mon maître avait fait de moi un vampire, reprit-elle. Avec le recul, j'ai réalisé qu'il aurait sûrement pu trouver une autre solution que celle consistant à tirer à travers ma poitrine. J'ai compris la première fois que je vous ai vue qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial. Une sorte de lien que jamais je n'aurais avec lui. J'ai rapidement pris conscience que j'occuperais toujours une place secondaire. Peut-être parce qu'à ses yeux je suis une enfant.

La femme flic l'observa longuement avant de reprendre la parole, comme pour s'assurer que ses mots avaient bien infusé dans l'esprit de son employeur.

- Digressions utopiques, balaya Integra d'un revers de la main.

- Je ne me trompe pas en vous disant que vous n'avez sûrement pas compris les intentions de mon maître, haussa-t-elle le ton. Je suis sûre de cette connexion qui existe entre nos esprits et – la respiration qu'elle prit semblait être une torture – il n'a définitivement rien d'une utopie. J'en suis sûre parce que ce qu'il me donnait à voir m'a longtemps été insupportable.

Le regard que lui adressa l'aristocrate était dur et inflexible. Où diable voulait-elle en venir avec ses allusions à peine voilées ? Cherchait-elle à l'apitoyer ? Comment pouvait-on dévoiler ses sentiments de façon aussi impudique ? …

Comment des propos aussi puérils parvenaient-ils à enserrer ses poumons dans un étau ?

- Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que vous êtes la cause de ma transformation, avoua l'insolente recrue. J'ai peut-être tort de chercher une raison à ce qui m'est arrivé, Peut-être que je me pose trop de questions, que j'ai désespérément besoin de me dire que la tournure qu'a pris mon existence a un sens, un but précis… mais j'en suis à présent intimement convaincue. Si mon maître a fait de moi un vampire, c'est à cause de vous !

Integra la toisa par-dessus ses lunettes en recrachant fortement la fumée de son cigare, partagée entre l'agacement des insinuations à demi-mot et l'agitation que provoquaient en elle les confessions de sa subalterne. Elle aurait dû se poser la question des intentions qui avaient guidé les actes du vampire quand personne ne se posait celle de ses sentiments à elle ? L'idée que cette fille soit sérieuse dans sa démarche lui donnait un goût de sang dans la bouche.

- Dire que j'ai été jalouse des rapports qui étaient les vôtres… Que j'ai pensé ne jamais pouvoir m'immiscer dans cette relation si particulière qui semblait n'appartenir qu'à vous. J'ai pensé que vous n'aviez pas même besoin de parler pour vous comprendre, que vous le connaissiez sans doute mieux que je ne le connaitrais jamais. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir rivaliser. C'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Le discours que cette gamine lui tenait ne lui plaisait pas mais elle ne savait pour quelle raison, elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux ou simplement lui ordonner de se retirer.

- Nous n'avons que peu d'années d'écart Sir Integra. En dépit de ce fait et malgré les pouvoirs qui sont les miens à ce jour, j'ai toujours eu la sensation d'être minuscule et insignifiante… comme si votre ombre me cachait à son regard.

Sa gorge se noua tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sur son visage le trouble qui la tenaillait.

- Ne l'avez-vous jamais vu ? N'avez-vous jamais remarqué avec quel regard il vous observe ? Avec quelle admiration ? Le fait qu'il cherche à vous pousser au-delà de vos propres limites ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la voix de la femme flic montait d'une octave. Enfoncée dans son siège, le visage imperturbable, la baronne sentait bien qu'elle commençait à perdre son contrôle. Elle ne la croyait pas suffisamment bonne comédienne pour feindre un bouleversement aussi convaincant.

Devant le silence de la directrice, un ricanement échappa à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle semblait prendre conscience de son emportement.

- Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, poursuivit-elle, mais je vois ce qui se passe autour de moi, j'analyse… C'est comme s'il n'y avait que vous qui l'intéressiez sur cette terre et qu'il ne pouvait pas vous atteindre.

...

Integra parvint de justesse à contenir un sourcillement incommodé.

…

Ça devenait franchement ridicule. Elle n'aimait pas les débordements emplis de sentimentalisme. Les Britanniques en général n'en étaient pas friands et elle en particulier détestait ça. Mais lui adresser ce type de confession, à elle… s'agissant de celui qui avait été son vampire, son serviteur, son valet… un traitre… ça frisait l'indécence !

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui imposer le silence ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle empêcher ces frissons de remonter le long de son échine ?

…

Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se convaincre que les babillements presque obscènes qui infectaient ses oreilles la répugnaient au dernier degré ?

Cet animal ne pouvait pas avoir corrompu davantage que son sang ! Impensable ! Inacceptable !

Elle tenta de chasser le vague sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à s'entortiller autour de ses viscères tandis que la femme flic continuait le déballage irraisonné de ses états d'âme.

- Ses yeux ne sont braqués que sur vous Sir Integra !

Cette simple phrase sembla lui arracher les cordes vocales ce qui renforça la sensation de malaise au creux de l'estomac de la jeune femme.

- Et je le sais parce que les miens sont toujours tournés vers lui…

Stop !

- Est-ce que votre transformation vous a rendue aveugle à ce point ?

…

- Et vous vouliez l'enfermer ? Comme si cette situation n'était pas en soi une punition suffisamment cruelle ! Mon pauvre maître… il savait certainement ce qu'il faisait mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste que vous le compreniez si mal.

Cette dernière remarque lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentait aussi offensée par la réflexion, elle ne put se retenir de riposter.

- Je n'ai pas à comprendre ses motivations ! Non seulement elles ne m'intéressent pas, mais en plus elles n'ont pas leur place dans la décision qui devait être prise, l'interrompit-elle, piquée au vif. Il a désobéi à l'ordre le plus important que je lui aie jamais donné. Ses raisons importent peu !

En voilà une déclaration digne d'un tyran insensible et insensé…

Les yeux rouges clignèrent plusieurs fois. Pouvait-elle réellement l'avoir choquée ? Qu'elle fasse sien ce type de considérations étriquées ne constituait pourtant sûrement pas un inédit aux yeux de cette petite effrontée.

Les traits du visage encore enfantin se détendirent quelque peu. Elle ne semblait plus colère. Elle avait l'air abattu…

- Vous n'insultez pas seulement mon maître, vous insultez aussi mes sentiments.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser ses subordonnés lui parler de la sorte et personne à part peut-être Alucard ne s'était jamais permis de la prendre de front. Nonobstant la pression incompréhensible qui comprimait sa poitrine, elle s'autorisa une moue sarcastique. La pomme n'était pas tombée bien loin de l'arbre.

Décidément, aussi indiscipliné soit-il, il fallait reconnaître au vampire son flair. Elle n'aurait pas cru la chose possible mais en dépit de son ascendance vampirique, elle appréciait cette fille de plus en plus.

**La suite très bientôt. **

**Une petite review d'encouragement?**


End file.
